Tales of the Healers
by lionkingfactsguy3
Summary: We all know about the famous king fu warriors, soldiers, emperors, through stories told by historian. Yet there were not so many written about those who could not fight, but instead put effort into healing the afflicted. Let us learn about these individuals who prefer to stay in the background. Let us meet these great healers.
1. Pangfua

**The Tale of a Healer**

_My name is Pangfua. I am an orphan. I was found in a basket floating down a river. A healing village found me and I was adopted and raised up by my stepmother since I was a baby. My stepmother and the other villagers decided to train me to become a healer like the rest of them. My homeland is China, and I love everything about it, from the landscape, to the weather._

**Pangfua, Age ****7**

A small downy grey flamingo walked alongside a equally downy crane, both carrying baskets around their necks. The weather was very hot and the two were clearly too exhausted to even bother flying.

"Pangfua, why is it always so hot whenever we go study herbs?"

"I don't know. I guess because it's summer."

"And why do we have to go through that yucky swamp?"

"I don't know Chichi. All I know is that I hate the swamp too."

_Maybe I don't like hot weather and swamp after all_. _Why our village has to live so close to that place was beyond me at first. but now I know it's because the place contained most of the native herbs we used. The dry weather was good for drying the leaves and roots._

**Pangfua, Age 8**

"How long were we suppose to leave the mushroom in the sun?"

"I don't remember."

"Chichi, I think we should make it dry faster."

"How?"

"Let's use some fire. I'll get a stick and collect fire."

A few minutes later, the girls accidentally burned the mushrooms to ashes. They were scolded for it later.

_I am a flamingo, a non-native bird in China. __It is believed that a flamingo would bring good luck to everyone. Most of us in the healing village did not believe that. I__ was raised up alongside my best friend Chichi, who was like a sister to me. I had a unique way of learning how herbs worked._

**Pangfua, Age 10**

Chichi and Pangfua were once again carrying baskets full of herbs. Their stepmother thanked them for their work before sending them to separate the herbs into different bowls. The two chicks began their task of separating poison from medicine, taking their time to identify and ground each one. Pangfua knew better than to taste any of the herbs and see what effects they were. Yet she just couldn't resist. The flamingo chick sniffed one of the crushed brown leaves, noticing it's odd smell. She quickly pecks at it, swallowing it quickly. Chichi did not pay attention. About five seconds later, Pangfua began to feel a headache.

"Chichi... my head hurts..."

The crane chick turned to her friend as she suddenly collapsed on the table. "Pangfua? Did you eat something again? Are you sick? Don't worry Pangfua, I'll go get my mommy. Mommy!"

Chichi scampered off, leaving her unconscious friend behind. Once Chichi's stepmother revived her, Pangfua was subject to lectures and scolding. She spent the next month cleaning the laundry as punishment.

_I knew it was dangerous for me to taste herbs I don't know, but it helped me know exactly what each one did. It wasn't long before I learned how to make antidotes for each poisonous plant, as well as poisons that cannot be cured easily. I never used those unless I felt that there was someone trying to kidnap. When I was about thirteen years old, I was chosen to go serve the Emperor's son as his personal healer, with Chichi as my assistant. That meant that I had to have extensive training until I am old enough to go to the palace, which isn't for another seven years. Until then, I had to grow up a bit._

**Pangfua, Age 15**

She really was a fast learner. She was now able to easily make good healing salves, medicines, and treat severe injuries. Chichi often said how envious she was of Pangfua, though the latter tells the crane that she was her equal. In terms of maturity, Pangfua started to leave behind some of her childish tendencies and becoming more and more like the accomplished healer the emperor would want. However, she still maintains her talkative self when hanging with Chichi privately.

"Chichi, did you hear about a healer called Scorpion?"

"Scorpion? Isn't that a species of bugs?"

"Yes but she is simply called that."

"Doesn't she have a name?"

"I don't know. From what I understand, most people in the Valley of Peace are called simply by their species."

"That's weird."

"Mm. Anyways, this lady Scorpion was one of the greatest healers known throughout China. She lived in the Valley of Peace and took care of everyone. But rumor has it, that she found a hypnotic elixir and stung herself with it. Now she is a mean old manipulator who wants to control the world."

"Gasp!! Is it all true!?"

"All but the turning evil part. She went a little cuckoo but recovered. She immediately made a cure that kept her normal and to help others who were infected by that elixir."

"How do you know all this?"

"I got to speak with her when she came by the village."

"What!? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were out with your mother. You missed out of Scorpions lessons before she left. She even gave us some sun orchids to plant."

"Weren't those suppose to be extinct?"

"Yes Chichi, but she saved one and is now growing a huge garden of them in her new home, the Valley of Tranquility."

"Phooey. You get all the fun Pangfua."

_We healers always try to keep to ourselves. We dislike being in the spotlight. So stories of kung fu masters were the most popular. Whenever Chichi and I go to the market to trade, we would eat at a cute little teahouse and listen to tales of these great fighters. Chichi may enjoy them but me? _

**Pangfua, Age 17**

Pangfua and Chichi were eating at a small cart that was selling lotus seed dumplings. Because of their anatomy, they had to eat from the table with only their necks while drinking from the jugs that only they can use. Pangfua finished her first bun before shaking her body a bit. Her downy feathers were now replaced with grey adult ones, while Chichi started gaining her black and white feathers. Once again, a minstel was telling the tale of yet another kung fu warrior. Chichi was always excited to hear these tales, but Pangfua didn't seem to care. From bits and pieces she's heard, it was about a young snow leopard who was a prodigy. Once the tale was over, Chichi turns to her friend.

"Pangfua, don't you think the story of Tai Lung single handedly defeating an an army of one hundred savage jackals amazing?"

The flamingo just took a drink of her tea. "Not really."

Chichi blinked. "Why not? He sounds so amazing with his kung fu. And he's only our age."

"Kung fu is good, but it always leads to people being injured. And we healers always have to make sure they don't die too quickly."

"But Pangfua, those tales are still fun to listen too."

"I know Chichi, but I'm not so fascinated by people hurting themselves in silly conflicts."

"You sound so much like auntie."

"Well my mother is right."

_Sure I was not a fan of kung fu tales. That's mostly because I consider them to be rather violent or exaggerated. And it also meant more work for us healers. If you ask me, the real heroes are us healers. If not for us, how will these great fighters still be able to do kung fu?_

_I know I will not be too happy when I go serve the prince at the palace. I'll bet he'll be off going into so many so called glorious battles and coming back more injured than the last. Worse of all, if I fail to save him, the punishment is me being hanged for my failure._

**Pangfua, Age 20**

"Pangfua. The time has come for you to go to the palace and serve the royal family. You will be assigned specifically to the pronce, but you also have to help the emperor and empress as well."

"Yes auntie."

"Chichi. You shall accompany Pangfua to the palace as her assistant."

"Yes mama."

"Be safe. The both of you."

_The emperor is a Bengal Tiger, as is his wife and son. Tigers are kind of rare or so I've heard, kind of like my species. To my surprise, the emperor stated that if the prince were to die, I would have to return to my village until a new heir appears or something like that. That meant I wasn't going to die for my failure. I forgot that times have changed._

_The prince was a spoiled brat. Always demanding things go his way instead of that way. He has no respect for his servants and to me and Chichi. Must be a thing with teenagers. If he keeps this attitude up, I will not bother trying to heal him when he's hurt._

**Pangfua, Age 25**

"You just don't like him because he barely talks to us."

"That's not true Chichi. Have you seen how he looks at me?"

"You mean with respect?"

"That scowl of his does not make him respectful to me. He is clearly very mean and nasty.

"Pangfua, it's the stripes on his head that makes him look like that. And all he did was ask us not to bother him when he studies the art of war. You are so silly."

_I__ have a feeling that whenever i say one thing, people can clearly tell that I am lying. And I do admit that I lie a lot. The prince isn't as bad as I make him out to be. He's young, younger than me, and yet he's so mature for a mere sixteen year old. I guess I still need growing up after all. He still rarely speaks to me and Chichi, but we make sure that he eats healthy meals every day. He does not fuss much and he is very polite. I just wonder what will happen to him when he becomes king? I guess I will still be sticking around and serving him all my days. I don't mind whatsoever, so long as I can have access to all the herbs I need. It was around this time I heard of Tai Lung being locked up in that rhino prison. Like I said, kung fu can sometimes ruin things._

**Pangfua, Age ****21**

The young prince watched as Pangfua and Chichi sorted through their herbs and other medicinal items. He was quite fascinated with how they knew what herbs go together and what doesn't. He didn't even realize that he had been standing idle for too long until Chichi looked in his direction.

"Crown Prince Jianghong!"

He flinched a bit as Chichi and Pangfua immediately bowed to him. He waved his hand to dismiss their bowing.

"You two are all right. I was just curious about your work."

Pangfua smiled. "It is a fulfilling work your highness."

Jianghong nodded. "Might I ask what those herbs you are using do?"

"Well this is dried snake gourd fruit.

When combined withplatycodon fruit, mulberry seeds, and apricot seeds, it becomes a good medicine for coughs."

Chichi spoke up next. "It can also be mixed with common reed rhizomes, gypsum, and dwarf lilyturf roots to relieve feverish disease symptoms like extreme thirst."

"Is it possible for you to teach me more?

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

Jianghong felt nervous for the first time. "I have been taught about politics and war, but never of how to heal. I find it to be extremely important and I wish to learn it. Miss Pangfua and Miss Chichi, can you teach me how to heal?"

The two birds were bewildered but impressed that the prince himself wanted to learn their healing. It would be useful fir his future, and something the two could be proud about.

"We would be most delighted young prince."

_I never would have thought we'd be teaching the prince himself our skills. But we made it possible. We taught him basic skills for minor injuries in a month. In the next month he learned how to tell what herbs mix together to make a slow acting poison. It was a great time for the three of us, even if Prince Jianghong was still just a little too serious._

**Pangfua, Age 22**

"All right, now all of these are used in medicine. They help with healing and curing people. But why should you make sure not to mix random ones together without proper knowledge Crown Prince?"

"Because some herbs, when mixed together can actually create a poison. Banyou, snakegourd fruit, fritallaria zhusen, xinshou, and panlilu. If placed in meals, the poison will accumulate within the individuals body, causing muteness, deafness, and within a year, death."

"Very good. If this happens to a person, what is the cure?"

Jianghong thinks for a moment. "The most common cure is to use a snow ginseng to create a broth that the patie t has to drink directly. As with most treatments, there is also the hot water one where the patient has to sit in it and... the heat makes them sweat the poison out."

Pangfua nodded. "Very good. You learned well. And remember, ginseng is also used to help expel the toxins from the body. Not just poison but also substances that are addicting."

_Chichi and I had been in the palace over the next eleven years. The prince was now the emperor after his father died in battle. The empress managed to arrange his marriage with a young tigress who was the daughter of an official. The two clearly were in love and soon a wedding day was set. I am so proud of him._

**Pangfua, Age ****32**

Chichi glances excitedly at Pangfua. "Is it really true? Our young king is finally getting married?

Pangfua nodded. "And about time too. His parents wouldn't stop telling him to get married and produce an heir now that he is king."

"Will he be okay about it?"

"Why not? She is young and beautiful, and a white tiger to his orange color."

"Do you think they'll eventually have their own son or daughter?"

"Either way Chichi, I'll still be stuck here babysitting everyone."

"Pangfua you haven't changed a bit."

"And I hope I never will."

_I soon met my new temporary apprentice, a rather small one. It was a rather interesting meeting._

**Pangfua, Age 33**

The female flamingo sighed contently as she finished her tea and lotus buns. "It has been too long since we've visited this place."

"Thirteen years Pangfua. Almost hard to believe."

"Ah this place hasn't changed. And I'm glad it didn't."

"I wish we can do this a little more often."

"That depends on the emperor Jianghong. He was nice to give us this time from the city Chichi."

"Indeed."

"Well I'm going to check out the market place real quick. Want to come?"

"Yes."

Pangfua had only taken one step, when all of sudden she was paralyzed. Her stiff body hit the ground in an awkward position. Chich was already panicking.

"Pangfua! Pangfua, are you all right!?"

The crane then heard a voice coming from the ground next to Pangfua's legs.

"Oh pardon me. I forgot to put my acupunture needles aside. I'm a doctor." He saw the needle sticking out of the flamingos foot. "Oh uh sorry."

He pulls it out and Pangfua is back on her feet taking several deep desperate breaths. That needle had not just stopped her from moving, but also from breathing. Chichi patted her back with a wing as the flamingo glares down at her "attacker".

It was a young adult green praying mantis, and he was trying to gather all of his needles together. That didn't stop Pangfua from getting angry.

"What is wrong with you!? Why would you just leave needles like that on the floor for everyone to step on!? I could have died!"

"Well besides my size, I'm a doctor."

"Eh? A doctor? Do you know anything about being a doctor?"

The Mantis nodded. "Of course. I just read a random scroll on how to do acupuncture so I decided to be a doctor right then and there."

Pangfua scoffed. "I'll bet you had no training."

"Nope. I trained myself. I'm pretty good at it."

"Oh really? Well show me then."

"Okay, I just need to poke right here-"

He pokes a needle into Pangfua's leg, and her feathers suddenly changed to a brilliant color of pink. Chichi and the other patron's eyes glistened with glee.

"Pangfua! You look so pretty now!"

"Oh sorry that wasn't suppose to happen. Here let me try again."

The mantis sticks another needle in the flamingos leg, and she suddenly turned to the color purple.

"Woah! That is weird! Don't worry I can fix-"

"NO!" Pangfua rips out the needles, turning back to her dull color, much to everyone's disappointment. "You literally don't know what you're doing!!"

"Yeah I guess not. Master Shifu did tell me to practice more before I go anywhere near him with these needles."

"I will show you how to properly use those needles!"

The mantis looks at her in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am kid! Chichi! Let's train- what is your name?"

"Mantis."

"Mantis the proper way of acupunture!"

"Oh dear Pangfua."

_I was surprised later on to learn that this mantis was the same one who was quite famous for his speed and impatience. Now he seems quite the opposite, and he learned a lot more about acupuncture. It took a whole three hours until he finally got it right. I even gave him one of my charts for every individual species in China. The only one I was missing was a panda, and those guys were extinct. At least until seven years later I learned that the Dragon Warrior was a Panda._

_Jianghong's heir was a strong young boy cub. Unlike his serious father, the youngster was very hyper and lacked proper focus. His parents were very patient with him until he turned ten and became less crazy. It was a relief because I was tired of losing all of my herbs and kits with that child._ _Despite all that, I enjoyed watching him grow. I knew Chichi did as well._

_There were times I wish I could have my own child. But there was no one who showed interest in me, and I wasn't too sure about adoption. Chichi was in the same boat as me._

**Pangfua, Age 46**

"Oh Chichi, don't you ever wish you could have your own child someday?"

"I used to Pangfua. But look at me, I'm in my forties same as you. We can never have husbands, much less children."

"I know. Such is the curse of just being the doctor of the Emperor."

"Well at least we get to help raise little Mo Yin."

"I guess."

_Mo Yin was a good child. He was still a bit of a brat sometimes, but he always enjoyed listening to my stories or playing with Chichi. I wanted him to grow up strong like his father Jianghong._

_The life of an emperor was not a peaceful one. Jianghong had many enemies who wanted to kill him and his family so that they can take the throne or bring the empire to ruins. Many were invaders from another country who wanted to subjugate all of China._

_I became worried as the threats grew. Not for my own safety, but for the royal family. I couldn't bear the thought of them being killed. They must live._

**Pangfua, Age 47**

The attack came so suddenly. Thirteen year old Mo Yin had been sitting in his chair studying when it happened. An assassin in dark clothing appeared though his window. He notched an arrow into his bow and aimed at the boy's head. Chichi and Pangfua came into the room at that moment.

"Prince Mo Yin, we got you some snacks if you-"

Pangfua had moved right behind the prince's chair when the assassin fired. The arrow struck the tray of snacks she had, knocking it down and failing to hit Mo Yin. The flamingo turned around in shock and saw the assassin. Chichi screamed.

"Help! Help! Assassin!"

"Prince Mo Yin come on you have to run!"

Mo Yin jumped from his chair and ran to the door, followed by the two healers. Unfortunately the assassin had already blocked the door before hand, and had secretly killed the guards stationed there. He jumped down from the window, pulling out a knife. Chichi screamed again and she and Pangfua started throwing things they can grab at him. The assassin either dodged or deflected the hastily thrown objects before closing the distance and knocking both females aside. Mo Yin was completely defenseless as his would be killer prepared to stab him.

"No!"

Pangfua grabbed the arm holding the knife, trying desperately to keep it away from Mo Yin. Chichi grabs the young tigers arm and tries to help him escape again. The assassin breaks free and slashes Pangfua across the chest.

"Pangfua!!" Chichi cried.

The flamingo fell to the ground, grabbing her wound. It was a shallow cut buther body was in pain.

_"Poison." _she realized. It was a powerful one, and she didn't have the herbs available.

Chichi tries to shield Mo Yin with her body as the assassin came close. He raised his knife, only to be knocked down as the wall nearby was destroyed by the emperor himself. Jianhong quickly looked around the room, from his son and Chichi, to Pangfua who was coughing up blood. Enraged, he then engages the assassin in a fierce fight.

"Miss Pangfua!" Mo Yin cried as he ran to help her up.

"No forget me, just run!" the flamingo panted.

Chichi assisted the boy. "Come on! We have to get the prince out and get you some medicine!"

Despite Pangfua's protests, the three of them moved as quick as they can towards the hole in the wall. The assassin was kicked into the table, breaking it and injuring himself. Jianghong went for the final blow, but the assassin pulled out a chain and ball and knocks the king into some furniture. He was running out of time. He had to kill the prince at least.

He grabbed his bow and another arrow. He took aim, and fired. Pangfua was pushing Mo Yin through the wall with Chichi helping her as well. The crane turned around and saw the arrow. With a cry, she jumps in front of Pangfua with her wings spread open. Pangfua heard a gasp of pain and turned around.

There was an arrow sticking out of Chichi's chest.

"CHICHI!!!"

The crane collapsed into Pangfua's wings, just as the assassin was forced to escape, followed by Jianghong. Pangfua knelt on the ground, listening to Chichi's labored breathing as she struggled to keep her alive.

"Ch-Chichi! Chichi!" Pangfua's sobbed.

The crane's weakly looked up at her best friend, her sister, tears in her eyes as she struggled to speak.

"Pangfua... I'm sorry..."

Pangfua couldn't speak. She could barely make a sound. All she could was hug Chichi, as though it would keep her from dying.

"...I enjoyed... your friendship... all these years... "

Loud whimpers came from the flamingo.

"...please... don't be sad... this life... was good..." Chichi coughs blood, tears dripping down her face. "...if ...there is ...a next life... let us... be friends... again..."

No. This cannot be happening. Pangfua hugged her body tightly. Not Chichi. Not Chichi. No. No.

"Chichi! CHICHI!! " Pangfua sobbed uncontrollably. "Why!? You've always been there with me since we were babies! We-we grew up together!!! Why!? Why can't I keep you!? Chichi!! Why!? Chichi! Chichi!! No! Chi-!!"

Blood spilled from her beak. The poison had done it's work. She sank to the ground with Chichi's body beside her. It hurt so much to move. She can't breathe properly anymore. All she can do was lie there, gazing at the ceiling, heartbroken, and dying. Her only comfort was that the royal family and her village will live on. And she will see her best friend Chichi again.

Her vision grew blurry.

Then darkness...

_My name was Pangfua. I was an orphan. I was a healer. I was a friend. A sister. A caretaker. My best friend and I were murdered. The assassin had escaped. The royal family thankfully lived. I was buried alongside Chichi in the burial grounds of my village. I was honored as a hero who helped protect the royal prince. I don't know if my story will go down in history, nor does it matter. I had a good life. I have no regrets._ _If there really is another life, I hope we can meet someday._

_My name was Pangfua, and I bid you farewell_.

**A new series with each chapter featuring healers.** **I know, I haven't finished Nabiki's story, but I'll get to that. I just felt like creating a separate story of healers of all kind. There will also be cameos of characters from the King Fu Panda movies, specials, and Legends of Awesome. Even some from Paws of Destiny. Enjoy.**


	2. Renshu

**The Tale of a Healer**

**_ From the history of the healers._**

I am called Renshu. I am a bear of very few words, so I write in these scrolls to keep a record of my life. Well most of it anyways. I sincerely hope someone would read this one day, and learn more about me, and how I discovered the cure for River Fever.

I was born in Gongmen Town, from good parents who raised me well. It was around this time that there were conquerers, and wars, the most memorable was the one known as Oogway, and his brother in arms Kai. Together they lead a grand army and won many battles. Recently, the news has spread that they were ambushed by a combined army of the Land of Fire and the Land of Despair, leading to the disappearance of Oogway and Kai. I was only three when that happened, and no one has heard of what happened to those two since then.

Seventeen years later passed, a word came that a new disease began to spread through out China. Because that it came from an infected river caused by some villainous mosquitos and other poisonous creatures, we healers called it the "River Fever".

The symptoms include sneezing, coughing, muscle spams, weakness, vomiting, discoloration of the eyes, horrible rashes, and joint pain. The victim also suffers from shortness of breath, and extreme loss of appetite.

It was no joking matter. Children who were infected would recover but with noticeable discomfort. Adults suffer it much harder, because all symtoms could occur all at once, and in twenty-four hours they would be dead. Due to how new this fever was, none of the doctors were able to deal with this fever. In about three days, over nine hundred adults had succumbed to the River Fever.

After much debate and loss of many individuals, the other doctors agreed and began sending out any available nurses and their students to search for a herb that can do the trick. I too went out to look, for I was just an apprentice at the time. I decided to travel west towards where the sun sets, following the doctor I was studying under. Master Bo Cho was a gorilla who had retired from being a soldier and decided to take up medicine. I learned so much from him, and it always pleased me to help him out.

A few days had passed until we reached a small place called the Village of Peace, and it certainly lived up to it's name. The villagers consisted of the usual sheep, pigs, geese, and rabbits, and to my master and I's surprise, Oogway himself. Turns out he had founded this place and made it into small village. He was also supervising the creation of a kung fu school on top of the mountain. He did not seem like any warlord I expected him to be. He was nice and polite enough to let us stay in the village.

We spent one day in the village resting and getting supplies before heading off on our way. Master Bo Cho told me that we might find a rare herb if we were to go up one of the mountains and search for a plateau. I was afraid but still joined him nevertheless because the people of China's lives were more important.

It got worse when the villagers all came down with River Fever at the same time, including my master. I was terrified, and unsure what to do. Oogway then told me about some herbs he saw on the mountain not to far from here. He said if I moved quickly, I would be able to return in six hours.

I was scared yet desperate. Sure enough I soon found myself climbing that dangerous mountain for three hours until I finally found the plateau. To my surprise and disappointment, all I could see was a bunch of orchids. Orchids were sometimes used for tea, but never for medicine. I was frustrated and started to cry to the heavens why this happened. There was nothing more I can do for my master and the people of China. After thirty minutes, I decided to just gather as much orchids as I could, with the intention of simply making a cup of tea for my master before he dies that night.

It took three hours to get back down the mountain before I found my master in the infirmary. I told him of my failure, and he said it wasn't my fault, that perhaps he was fated to die this day along with the others. He told me to not give up searching for a cure no matter how difficult it was. I agreed, and made tea out of the orchid I made before giving it to Bo Cho. He drank the tea before closing his eyes and becoming very still. He was dead. I started to shed tears again.

Suddenly he sat up straight, making me scream in surprise. He pats himself several times before stating that he was cured. I was so shocked yet so happy about this that I had almost failed to realize what happened. Those orchids, they had actually cured my master from the River Fever. I explained to him about it and we quickly created more tea from the rest of the flowers I had taken. It didn't take long for the whole Village of Peace residents to recover and become normal. Oogway himself thanked me for saving the village, and told me that I had discovered a new cure that will continue to save lives.

We introduced the orchid, which I have now named the sun orchid, to other doctors who would create the same tea and save their patients. Thousands were saved. I became a celebrity at the age of twenty. The sun orchid became a famous medicinal herb for the next years to come. Unfortunately many wicked people would steal the orchids and use them for their selfish purposes. Others would take more than what is needed, and damage the area where they grew. Time passed and now the orchids have disappeared from the world, except for the small garden patch I keep hidden away.

I will not write where I keep these remaining flowers, for I do not know whether a good person or a selfish person would be reading this. The River Fever may come again, and though it may not be as widespread as before, it may still cause death for any individual. I hope that when that time comes, the sun orchids will become numerous again.

May you all find peace and comfort in this life - Renshu

* * *

**Renshu never wrote another scroll, as he felt that this one would be more than enough history of the River Fever and the Sun orchids. He later died at the age of 90, just before Gongmen Town was being rebuilt as a city.**


	3. Yuen Shun-yi

**The Tale of a Healer**

**_List and description of Medicinal Plants_**

**_Written by _****_Yuen Shun-yi a female Sable age 40_**

**Safe Herbs if used properly**

Lingzhi Mushroom \- Found in the eastern woodlands and growing on trees. Originally taken to prolong mortal life to that on Immortal Fairies, now used for treating binding in the chest, boosting the heart qi, supplementing the center, sharpening the wits, and improving memory. Nourishes the liver.

Tremella fuciformis \- Another fungus found on dead broadleaf branches. Closely resembles a jellyfish. Can be shredded and dried and used in cooking. It also can be used for increasing moisture in the skin.

Mu Tong Root \- Used to promote lactating in female mammals with newborns.

Camellia sinensis \- Special Tea that relieves depression, body aches, and poor digestion. It also detoxifies the body.

Ginseng Root \- A well known root. Improves immune functions, also used to expel most poisons and toxins from the system. Can often be combined with other herbs to bring longevity, strength, and relive fevers. Overuse may result in high or low blood pressure. In order to prepare this root, it must be boiled or cooked to make it easier to cut.

Ciwujia \- Used to reduce body-weight and stop premature aging.

Black and Red Reishi Mushrooms \- Protects immune system and helps with sleeping.

Sun Orchid \- Only known cure for the River Fever. May be extinct in the upcoming years.

Dang Gui \- Helps relax muscles.

Red Yeast Rice \- Lowers cholesterol. Can be used as food.

Astragalus \- Used to treat wounds and injuries.

Lotus Seed \- Sweet tasting seeds from Lotus plants that improves function to the spleen and stop diarrhea.

Alfalfa \- Reduces high cholesterol, builds the immune system, reduces bad breath and odor.

Bee pollen \- May need permission from the bees for this. Increases energy.

Burdock \- A detoxifier.

Schizandra \- A special fruit used for the skin, and can help with physical and mental stresses.

Maitaka \- Used to fix immune disorders.

Lycium Fruit \- Sweet tasting and can keep an individual healthy all the way to old age.

Licorice Root \- Can detoxify the body. Removes over 1,200 toxins.

Gynostemma \- Good for digestion, protects the body and mind against stress, bringing a state of balance.

Lemon Grass \- Can be mixed into a soup and treats stomach problems, skin problems, reduce stress and anxiety, promotes sleep.

Floral Realm Honey \- Makes most teas bareable to drink. Contains unknown medicinal properties. This honey is said to be from the fictional Floral Realm.

Ganoderma \- Essence can help people get stronger when ingested. Can heal people in pain. Also makes a good coffee if done right.

Snake Gourd\- Fruit must be dried by hanging. Used to stop overheating in the body.

Dandelion \- Clears heat and relieve toxicity.

Dong quai \- Flowers that can replenish blood deficiency.

Flowering quince \- A fruit that dispels wind and dampness. Relaxes the sinew by increasing blood flow and qi.

Monk Fruit \- Fixes Yin deficiency in the large intestine and lung.

Fennel Seed \- Expels colds and relieves pain. Regulates qi in stomach.

Brown Mustard Seed \- Moistens the lungs and remove phlegm.

Yellowseed Herb \- Special herb that must be mashed up into a sort of paste. It is good for removing rotting flesh, but it must be used with a specific berry juice to be of any use. If used alone, it actually makes the injury much worse.

_Beware of the toxins in the herbs above. Too much may cause fatal damage to the body._

**I got most of my information from the websites about different medicinal herbs. One from Kung Fu Panda and some from Chinese drama films I love so much.**


	4. Wei Ning Cu Sen

The Tale of a Healer

After the events of the battle of Gongmen City, once again, Po was being subjected to having acupuncture treatment by none other than Mantis himself. The injuries he had sustained from the skirmish in Gongmen City had finally taken it's toll, even with the healing and treatment he received from the Soothsayer.

Po never forgot his first acupuncture session with Mantis. It almost made him prefer being nearly blasted to nothing by one of Shen's cannons.

Almost.

"Are you sure about this Mantis?"

"Of course I am Po. Why do you ask?"

"Well... remember what happened last time?"

The bug thought for moment as he grabbed a needle. "Yeah I remember. But you know what they say; practice makes perfect."

A loud yelp echos through the barracks.

"Are you sure you can't just use the acupuncture chart for pandas?" Po asked.

"What acupuncture chart for pandas?" Mantis asked.

"The one you used last time."

"The one I used- oh you mean the one Viper and I made- I mean the one we _found_ because it was in our files. Trust me Po, it's better if I practice without it."

"For you maybe." Po complained.

He lets out another yelp as Mantis stabbed a needle on his shoulder. When news of Po getting acupuncture treatment was announced, Monkey claimed he was hungry and wanted to cook a meal for himself in the kitchen. Crane said he was going to get some more ink and scrolls for his calligraphy. And Tigress decided to go to the training hall. It was quite obvious those three were just making excuses to avoid hearing Po's yelps. It annoyed them. Only Viper bothered to stick around and assist.

"Then again, I think I might need the uh chart. Hey Viper do you have the panda chart?"

She holds it up with her tail. "Here it is Mantis."

After reviewing it, he pokes Po five more times in various places, eliciting a shout of pain each time.

Po groaned. "I'm really starting to dislike acupuncture."

"But you're starting to feel less pain right?" Viper asked.

"Well yeah I guess there's that. I don't hurt as much as before. Only the needles sting. You know I never knew exactly how acupunture even started."

Mantis jumped next to Viper to grab more needles. "Well since we're gonna be here until you recover, I suppose you wouldn't mind a history lesson."

"Go for it."

Viper suspected Po was just trying to avoid getting more needles in his back by making Mantis talk for a while, but she didn't say anything.

"This may surprise you Po, but the ancient Chinese didn't use to use the needles. we used today. Instead they used sharpened stones and long sharp bones around 6000 BCE for acupuncture treatment."

"Bones and stones!?" Po nearly fainted.

"Calm down, be lucky we don't have to use those anymore. Besides, history states that they used those things to simply puncture injuries and drain the abscesses."

"Uh... abscesses?"

"A swollen area within body tissue, containing an accumulation of pus." Viper said.

"Oh like a pimple! That's totally aweso- actually ew, that's gross."

Mantis nodded. "Gross but efficient for it's time. But that changed eventually when a porcupine doctor called Wei Ning Cu Sen discovered the use of needles."

"How?" Po asked.

"Well he accidentally hit someone's pressure point with one of his quills."

"Eee."

"The patient had been suffering from backpain and nothing Wei Ning did was helping. He had been checking his back and turned around to get some more medicine. That's when a stray quill accidentally come out and punctured the patient's back."

Po had a mental image of a quill being lodged in his own back."

"Wei Ning had panicked when he heard the patient yelp and tried to pull it out but you know, quills. The patient on the other hand, realized that his back wasn't hurting much after that. He said that he felt better and wanted Wei Ning to continue this new treatment. You can imagine how surprised thay porcupine must have been."

Po looked like a little kid wanting to hear more. "So what happened next?"

Viper continued. "Wei Ning spent many years learning how to use needles instead of quills to heal a patient. He had to use texts about the various chi points in the body and how to properly pinpoint them. He started calling the treatment acupuncture."

By this point, Mantis had gathered all of the other needles in the box and was prepared to continue the treatment. Po wasn't paying attention this time as he was so engrossed in the story.

"Eventually he would write a medicine book about all of his practices and uses. It contained information on each species he's encountered and how to apply the treatment to them. The book also contains which pressure points to hit for certain pains and what affects the heart and facial nerves."

All of them took a few seconds to remember the events when Mantis hit Po's facial nerves and stopped his heart.

"Anyways, his descendants would continue to write in the book and add extra notes. They would discover more about treating illnesses through acupuncture."

"That's totally awesome! I never knew acupuncture would have such an amazing history!"

Mantis hopped on his shoulder. "Which is why I have to use it on you since all you seem to have so far is muscle pains."

Po's eyes widened. "Uh hey hey hey wait a minute! You never told me how you learned acupuncture!"

"Oh yeah that. It was something I picked up to help me learn patience. I thought it was interesting but I was self taught for a while. Then some flamingo lady and her crane friend helped me out. Only she didn't know anything about red pandas."

"Master Shifu was his very first patient." Viper said.

"Really? What happened to him?"

"He ate some bad food that made him terribly sick. The chef that made the food poisoned him somehow, or so everyone said."

Po cringed at Viper's words. Oh yeah, he knew what they were talking about.

"Anyway now you know how acupuncture came to be and how I learned it." Mantis stabs a needle in Po. "Of course doing a panda is tough. No offense Po but there's not really a chart for pandas."

"Hey it's okay I'll be- wait what do you mean no chart for pandas?"

Viper and Mantis flinched.

"What about the one Viper has?"

"Uh well..."

Po makes a weird face.

"Hey don't make that face at-"

"Wait! My fault! I hit his facial nerve again!"

Po falls over, his back looking like a porcupine again. "And knocked him out with a needle to his neck."

"Mantis you did that on purpose!"

He shrugged. "Don't blame me, blame Wei Ning Cu Sen for that one.

**(Sloppy I know.)**


	5. Shennong

**The Tale of a Healer**

_Shennong the toad having his biography written word for word by a novice pig scribe named Jun._

Shennong: "Greetings to all who would read this. My name is Shennong, and I am very pleased to have this opportunity to share with you my life experiences as a healer. To be fairly honest, I wasn't quite ready to have this interview or whatever this is. Sometimes I was too busy with patients or just to shy to talk. Luckily my beautiful wife gave the courage to go ahead and try. In fact here she is right now. Say hello to Jun China."

_A female frog appears._

China: "Hello Jun, pleasure to meet you."

Shennong: "And how are you my jade diamond?"

China: "I am good my love."

Shennong: "Say, you didn't break any of the China from China, did you China?"

China: "...that's stupid."

Shennong: "Wha-"

China: "That is a stupid joke."

Shennong: "It's not my fault your parents named you China."

China: "It's not my fault your parents made your face so ugly."

Shennong: "How dare you woman! Why do you always make fun of my appearance? You shouldn't talk since you gained weight. You look like a ball."

China: "At least I don't have warty skin."

Shennong: "Ok you got me there. Anyways can I please continue telling my life story?"

China: "Well it is almost dinner. I'll go now and prepare some food."

Shennong: "All right thanks China I love you!"

China: "I love you too."

Shennong (quietly): "You fat dumpling."

China (angry): "What did you say!?"

**_Later at a small warehouse..._**

Shennong: "Okay this is a safe pla- I mean this is the perfect place to continue my tale. I hope that conversation with my wife doesn't appear in this biography. So anyways, I suppose I can tell a bit about my early years. See when I was born, my parents named me Shennong, after the mythical emperor of herbs. I did my best to live up to my name since I was a child. I always wanted to be a doctor. It wasn't easy for my species to get much jobs since we are profiled as being contagious. Apparently our warts would give other people warts. That's not true, it's nothing more than a complete myth. I wanted to prove everyone wrong. So I decided to become a doctor. I think I said that right? Anyways, when I was old enough I took the opportunity to get into medical school. Now it wasn't easy for my species to get-"

China: "Shennong!"

Shennong: "Oh my goodness China, why are you interrupting me!?"

China: "You started to repeat yourself again."

Shennong: "Since when?"

China: "Since you said toads can't get jobs."

Shennong: "Oh you're right. That's the good thing about my wife; she's always there to help me remember things. Now I was kicked out of school before I could even apply. Everyone was so superstitious of me being a toad and all. So I ended up having to teach myself to read. It was very difficult since my parents couldn't read well either. Makes you wonder how we toads survived for so long. I'd like to think it's because of our will to live. Anyways I'm going off track. Now I was able to discover how to identify certain herbs and medicines, but I could not properly apply them the way I want to."

China: "You nearly poisoned your father."

Shennong: "Yes it was a hard ti- China why are you following us woman!?"

China: "I just want to be part of the biography."

Shennong: "That's not true, you just want to find out my dark secrets and use them for blackmail!"

China: "And yet you would tell them to a stranger so he can write it down and make copies?"

Shennong: "None of your business woman, now go back to the hotel."

China: "Bye Shennong."

Shennong: "Bye honey."

**_Later at the village shops..._**

Shennong: "Now where was I? Ah yes thank you Jun. After my father got poisoned I ended up running away purely out of embarrassment. I wanted to make a name for myself but we toads get no respect. Besides other people have made greater breakthroughs with medicine while I struggle to convince everyone I don't give warts. Anyways I eventually found myself in this little town, I can't remember the name, and decided to hang out there. Most of the villagers appeared to have nasal problems. That's the inside of your nose by the way. They all kept on sniffling, dripping, and sounded quite stuffy. It was the most annoying thing. I wanted to avoid the whole thing so I went into a bar and had a drink. After that I decided to take a nap in one of the available rooms. But when I got there, there was a recent dent in my bed. And I couldn't help but think who's been sleeping in my bed?"

China: "Oh yeah who's been sleeping in your bed!? I need to know who's been sleeping in your bed!? Because I'll-"

Shennong: "Whoa now hold on China! No one's been sleeping in my bed!"

China: "But you just said, 'Who's been sleeping in your bed?' So you better tell me who's been sleeping in your bed!?"

Shennong: "Honey I just telling them how we first met! You were sleeping in my bed and we argued before deciding to date!"

China: "Oh well that's okay then."

Shennong: "That's what we were talking about woman."

China: "Bye Shennong."

Shennong: "Ok see ya later honey!"

**_Later at a tea shop..._**

Shennong: "All right finally I can star-"

China: "Hi Shennong!"

Shennong: "You gotta be kidding me I was just about to start talking about my invention for medicine!"

**_Later at a small restaurant..._**

Shennong: "Okay since we're short on time I guess I should talk about my invention of the century. As I was saying, the villagers kept on making weird noises, sniffling, snorting, trouble breathing, and especially noses dripping gooey stuff. That's called allergies by the way. Reminded me a lot about the slime that comes off of slugs. Say did you know those things are completely unintelligent? We toads and frogs would eat them. Good source of protein. Anyways, I was getting real sick and tired of hearing those noises that I decided to investigate what the heck was going on. Apparently some sort of yellow pollen from the flowers was bothering their noses. Once I understood that, I remembered that my family would sometimes have those problems so they would have to use a special mixture made of syrup and some slug slime. I then decided I would invent a special tool that could help these poor people, because I care about their welfare!"

China: "You wanted their money Shennong."

Shennong: "Wha-woman! Why are you hear!?"

China: "I'm hungry."

Shennong: "Then why didn't you make dinner?"

China: "Hotel's don't let me cook."

Shennong: "Well you better eat and then leave."

China: "Afraid I'll spoil your story?"

Shennong: "Grumble."

_**Later near a huge flight of stairs...**_

Shennong: "It took a while to come up with the perfect tool. It needed to be able to have a small opening that can go into the nose and allow the allergic person, that's a word I made up you know, yet it had to be easy enough to carry at all times. I got inspiration for it from travelers from India who used those hookah thingy's. Another inspiration is the little smoke pipes people use to smoke those weird grass stuff. It took me a long time, but I managed to create the inhaler. All you had to do was fill the little stick with a bit of slug slime, tree syrup and some other stuff I can't remember and bingo! You got the inhaler! I came up with that name myself. You see you stick open tube into your nose, not all the way mind you, and then you just start sniffing through that nostril. Big deep sniffs, breathe out through your mouth,do this several times and eventually your nasal passages are cleared. It was the invention of the century and I became very popular after that. We toads soon had a better reputation, and then I got married to Chin- CHINA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

China: "Did you really think you can escape me so easily darling?"

Shennong: "I told you a hundred times I was suppose to do this interview alone! You should listen the first time!"

China: "I am your wife. I can choose whether or not I should listen to you."

Shennong: "Okay that is true."

China: "My warty darling is very amazing isn't he?"

Shennong: "Aw honey that's so nice of you. I'm sorry I was mean to you all day."

China: "He also made that fact medicine cream which was actually mud."

Shennong:"Woman! Why would you tell him that!?"

China: "Hehehehehe."

Shennong: "Don't record that Jun!"

_Unfortunately for Shennong, the scribe did indeed kept every detail that was told to him. Later that night, Shennong and China were killed during Tai Lung's rampage through the Valley of Peace where they were staying for the night. Crushed by the roof of their hotel, they were eventually found and buried. Shennong's inhaler invention would revolutionize China, with Crane being the number one fan of the invention._

**(Say hello, and goodbye to a rather silly healer and his wife. Not too many toads in fanfiction of in the Kung Fu Panda franchise so i decided this would feature a toad healer of sorts. This chapter was meant to explain the inhaler that Crane had in the Legends of Awesomeness episode, "Crane on a Wire.") **


End file.
